Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -20\% \times -0.88 \times 0.6 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -20\% = -\dfrac{20}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{5} $ $ -0.88 = -\dfrac{8.8}{10} = -\dfrac{22}{25} $ $ 0.6 = \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -22 \times 3} {5 \times 25 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{5} \times -\dfrac{22}{25} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{66}{625} $